


Dreaming

by Third__Writer



Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [6]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, a tiny little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: I tiny little drabble where they’re cuddling.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965337
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Dreaming

A soft light from the fire illuminated their little room in the Notch. She’s tired, so she curls into Cal’s lap. He kisses the top of her head, playing with her hair.

“Mare?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to marry you.”

She stills. _Was this a proposal? Wasn’t there suppose to be a grand gesture? And weren’t they supposed to be worried about the impending war between the Scarlet Guard and Maven?_

“What?”

He smiles. “Of course not right away, but some day. When this war is over and the kingdom has been successfully ruined. I want to marry you.”

She buries her face into his chest. “What makes you so sure?”

He tilts her head up and presses a kiss to her cheek. “I know, given my past, that Silvers don’t marry for love.” He kisses her head. “But I’m not a prince. Not anymore. I love you, Mare Molly Barrow. So when the time comes, would you say yes?”

She nods tearfully, fully pressing her lips to his.

She wakes up (again) to a gray, drab cell, Kitten and Egg staring at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m wondering if I should change the series to plain One Shots.


End file.
